A sound stage is the distance perceived between the left and right limits of a stereophonic scene. A stereo image includes phantom images that appear to occupy the sound stage. A good stereo image is needed in order to convey a natural listening environment. A flat and narrow stereo image makes all sound perceived as coming from one direction and therefore the sound appears monophonic.
Consumer electronic devices (e.g., desk top computers, laptop computer, tablets, wearable computers, game consoles, televisions and the like) commonly include speakers. Unfortunately, space limitations result in poor sound stage performance. Attempts have been made to address this problem using Head-Related Transfer Functions (HRTFs). HRTFs are used to create virtual surround sound speakers. Unfortunately, HRTFs are based upon one individual's ears and body shape. Therefore, any other ear can experience spatial distortion with degraded sound localization.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to obtain enhanced sound stage performance in consumer devices without relying upon synthesized or measured HRTFs.